Love Really Does Wake You Up
by MiniBerry1
Summary: It's all really in the title :) Cute Fluffy Romance with Drama. Enjoy :)


**Hi, this is my first fanfic and I am really nervous of what people might think. I really like this story even though it is really fluffy. Got to love a great romance. I hope you enjoy it and I apologise if there is any britishisms because I am from England. Anyway Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl *sad face***

* * *

"Nick, Nick"

Was all I could hear I couldn't move, I couldn't speak I was just lying there useless.

Maybe I should rewind and tell you what happened.

I was at the loft sitting on the couch no care in the world. I had just finished a lunch time shift at the bar so I had the evening to myself which I was planning on spending with my beautiful girlfriend of 2 years. I was truly happy these had been the best years of my life She made me a better me.

It was 5:30pm and she should be home soon and then we could go out for dinner and then I can give her my big surprise...

I was watching the game when I heard the door go I was so excited.

"Hey, Nick I'm home." Jess said with her usual glee.

"Hey babe, I was thinking of taking you out tonight."

"Sure any special reason."

I walked over to her rapped my hands around her waist and gave her a long slow kiss. Once we broke apart I smiled and replied "can't a man take his wonderful girlfriend out on a date without a specific reason." I did a fake dramatic cry "what has this world come to."

"No if someone's amazing boyfriend wants to take them out its quite alright, give me 20mins to change then we can go."

I kissed her again and released her with a nod of my head and watched as she turned a skipped off into our room.

When she was changing I again was left alone with my thoughts, 'I can do this, you have always wanted this, man up' Giving myself a little pep talk seemed to settle the scared feeling that was seeping in my stomach.

Just then jess came out our room in the red dress she wore to our 'pre-sex date for a friend' man did she look good in that dress.

"Wow you look wonderful, and even more wonderful than the first time I saw you in that dress cos I get to take you home." I said with a massive grin on my face.

Then our eyes were locked for what felt like hours which was only mere seconds. And I replied "ready to go"

Jess gave a big beaming smile which made my heart skip a beat "sure am"

Once we were in the car I leant over and gave her a kiss on the check, and we were ready to go. I put the car in drive and set off little did I know this was when it was all going to happen.

10 minutes in to the journey we came to a set of traffic lights I was slowing down to a stop when it happened...

BANG!

The car behind us drove right into the back of my car. Unfortunately my car is awful and of course my air bag didn't blow ... I don't really remember much after that the next thing I heard was "Nick, Nick" I had no space shall awareness I couldn't move I couldn't talk everything just hurt the only thing I knew was the voice next to me was my Jess thank goodness she was ok.

* * *

Next few days were a blur well I think they were days. I discovered Jess' airbag worked and all that was wrong was a broken arm due to impact. But apparently I was in a coma because of how hard I hit my head I still didn't really understand what was going on but I could hear snippets of conversation like I was coming in and out of conciseness but I was always out. All I wanted to do was reach out and hug and kiss jess and say I'm ok but that's the problem with a coma I had no control over what my body did or wanted to do I was stuck in a stupid sleeping state when the love of my life was waiting for me to awake.

3 weeks later

Still in this stupid coma I think I'm getting better I'm hearing all the time now, so that's gotta be an improvement.

Jess doesn't seem to leave my bedside which is one of the many reasons why I love her.

"Hello Miss Day, umm do you think you are ready to collect Mr Miller's belongings we cannot keep them any longer. I know things aren't looking good..." wait what do they mean not looking good I'm doing much better can't the stupid doctors see this I'm fine just a little sleep deprived.

My thoughts were cut in by the sound of Jess tired upset voice. "Fine I'll take them."

"Thank you Miss day for your cooperation"

I heard someone leave assuming it was the doctor but then jess' voice spoke "Nick, I know you're going to be ok, just for me please wake up please..." then she just stopped wondering why until I heard the muffled tears coming from my bedside. Oh how I felt so guilty at that moment. "Miss Day, these are all the things they found on Mr Miller on the day of the accident."

"Umm thank you" ... I didn't hear anything for a while until "what, what is this...would Nick no he couldn't. . ." What was she talking abo...NO the ring SHIT... no Nick wake yourself up ask her get rid of her worries just wake up. Nothing. "Umm Excuse me Dr James..."

"Yes Miss Day..."

"I think this is in the wrong box Nick would never buy this."

"Umm Well Miss Day..."

"STOP...JESS WAIT ..." wait was that me am I awake is this one of my stupid dreams again ... no I was definitely sitting up. "Nick ..." I was awake I saw the change in Jess sad tired expression to her beaming yet still tired expression. "Oh my gosh Nick your awake... I don't know what to say. "She ran over and gave me a massive hug tears running her face and she just kissed all over my face. "OH I couldn't be happier...wait what did you say when u woke up..." she held up her ring "is this really mine."

"Umm...well..ummm ...urr" was all I could reply. What is wrong with me? This is the stupidest thing I have ever done.

* * *

"Nick, are you ok its fine if the ring isn't yours." I could see her heart drop with the thought.

"Jess, ok here goes, you are the most important person in my life and I couldn't ask for anyone better to love, ok this wasn't what I had planned the night of the accident that was when I was going to do this but I guess that kinda got ruined." I saw her trying to fight back tears in her eyes, she was sat on the edge of the bed while I held onto her because one I wanted to hold onto her to show her how much she meant to me also because if I let go I'd fall over. "Anyway Jess I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and by the very fact that you have stayed here in the hospital for all this time confirms that you must feel the same. And I couldn't be sorrier that I put you through that. So here goes Jessica Day will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

There it was said and my heart was put on the line in maybe the least romantic setting ever! I could see the tears that she was trying to hold back finally spilling. I was so nervous, was it happy tears or sad tears? Finally she spoke clearly choked up "oh, Nick this has been the hardest month of my life just the pure thought of losing you ... I just I don't know what I would have done. So my answer the easiest question I have ever been asked... YES Nick Miller I would love to marry you." Her smile was mesmerising I'd never seen her look so beautiful and she was clearly sleep deprived, her eye were red and puffy, hair a mess but it was stunning. Then our lips met for the first time in a month and it felt like I hadn't kissed those lips in forever. It was long and passionate and I was the happiest I'd ever been. Until we were interrupted.

"Umm sorry to disturb this beautiful moment but we have to check Mr Miller's vitals no one has ever woken up for a coma quite like that I don't quite understand."

* * *

A few hours later I had every test under the sun, well maybe not that many but it felt like it. Still they couldn't figure out why I woke up so suddenly. Eh I don't care I'm awake and I'm gunna marry my dream girl. I just wish I could go home sleep in my bed and cuddle up to my beautiful future wife. The only thing making this hospital experience any better was Jess sitting next to me.

3 Days Later

I'm finally free; it feels so good going back to the loft. Schmidt decided the throw a welcome back/ happy engagement party it was fun but a little much just after coming out of hospital.

"Nick is so good to have you back. Do you know how worried I was? I've gained 6 pounds. Poor CeCe, she now has to suffer with 6 extra pounds on this godly body."

"Jar, Schmidt. I'm so glad you were worried about me. Anyway where's Winston?"

"I was worried Nick, didn't you understand 6 pounds I have had to up my exercise sched by an hour a week. Any way Winston is hitting on that girl over there, err Winston needs to get some game."

"Winston!"

"Nick I'm so glad you're better you know those stupid doctors wouldn't let Fugerson visit you. He was just as worried."

"I'm sorry man but we really need to get you a girl."

"Yeah well..."

Yeah so that was what the party in told it was just nice to go to bed with Jess in our bed.

So I still had to rest for another week then I could go back to work, being the manager I would have to sort out everything that went wrong when I was gone but I'm sure bob did a good job looking after it.

Everything was setting back into place. Even though I have just come out of a coma I am gunna be ok. Me and Jess are gunna be ok.

8 Months Later

Ok I'm standing at the aisle man it seems a life time ago when I asked in the hospital. Then she came in she looked like an angel crisp white, floor length silk dress, shows her curves off perfectly, man am I a lucky guy. Her hair was braided down one side pushing it over her other shoulder extenuating her beautiful curls. Her eyes never sparkled so bright. She was heavenly beautiful.

She reached the alter, our eyes immediately connecting and never leaving the rest of the service.

"I Nick Miller Take Jessica Day as my lawfully wedded wife..."

"I Do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

The bit I was waiting for I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her genteelly filled with hope for the future and never ending love.

Finally we broke apart and we walked back down the aisle arm in arm ready to start our lives together for ever.

* * *

10 years later

"Daddy, Daddy"

"Yes sweetheart"

"Mummy wants you."

"Ok I'll be down in a minute."

Well that was my daughter so guess I'll have to finish there I think it was a good idea to finally get all that out of my head. I'm happily married with a wonderful daughter, owner of the bar. Life is great!

"Jess, Jess"

"Nick"

Nick gave her a kiss and they both fell onto the couch.

"So what were you doing in your office all day?"

"Reminiscing, I decided to finally write down everything that's happened since my accident."

"Oh, you know I was thinking about that to."

"You were?"

"Yeah why you woke up so suddenly that day."

"Really?"

"Yeah I don't understand why? Could you hear me, I know that sounds crazy right."

"No Jess that's not crazy that's the case. I could hear you all time I wanted to wake up and hug you but nothing. And in that moment when you thought the ring wasn't for you something snapped. I don't know what but well the rest is history."

"Wow"

"You know what"

"What?"

"Love really does wake you up"

The End

* * *

**Well that was it I hope you enjoyed, please review I would love to know if people think I should quit will I'm ahead. Thanks For Reading, and again please review. Have a Nice Day :)**


End file.
